


Gieves & Hawkes

by Konnation_Station



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnation_Station/pseuds/Konnation_Station





	Gieves & Hawkes

Evan stood there in his work place at Gieves & Hawkes, daydreaming about his memorable yesterday night. That hazy but unforgettable night, he’s still borderline hungover with his mild headache, thanks to his three Advils in the morning.

“Hey!”

His coworker Madeline snapped her fingers in front of him.“What kind of delicious daydreaming you’re thinking about that you have this sultry look on your face?”

Madeline is the most chill, down-to-earth boss he’s ever had in his life. In her early-30’s and a very beautiful woman, with nice long black hair, rocking dark red lipstick on her full lips, perfect dramatic winged cat eyes on her light hazel eyes. Dressed like a millions bucks with her Prada stilettos, leather business skirt, and just a blazer on top. He can’t understand why she’s still single. Maybe that’s why she wanted to work here to find herself a man. He was wearing a nice fitted suit, black on white, with a grey tie and tan skin dress shoes.

Evan chuckled with a blush on his face, trying to laugh it off, brushing the back of his neck.

“Okay, now you have to spill it. I rarely see you like this, Mr. I-Always-Look-Professional-and-Serious.”

Madeline was now nudging him in the arm with her elbow, quirking one of her eyebrows up and down with a sinister looking grin. Evan huffed a little laugh, looking down onto the floor shaking his head. Then Madeline pressed her palms together, moving into his view of sight, making puppy eyes, and pouting her lips.

Evan laughed, “Okay okay… Well yesterday I went to a club to let off some stress. When I was on the dance floor, there was this guy, and he looked so good Mad I’m telling you. He keeps giving me these seductive stares for who knows how long.”

Madeline now has her chin in between her hands like a little kid waiting for her story time. Resting her elbows on the counter desk standing beside Evan, trying her best to bite back a shit eating smile.

“He was having a drink by the bar, and giving me this evil smirk while he was walking towards my direction.. So I didn’t know what to do at first but to just stop dancing and waited for him...” Madeline was giving him that look when a teacher would ask you to find a partner in class and you looked at your friend. Now showing her full on smile. ‘”Okay go on.”

“So when he came up to me he said ‘Why did you stopped dancing?’. I didn’t know what to say but to give him a little shrug like I don’t know. Then he said ‘Will you dance with me?’” Madeline was squealing, having her fists in front of her mouth fangirling, and did a little shoulder shake dance.

“Yes yes, please go on.”

Evan chuckled, shaking his head before continuing.

“Well with the distance he put between us, he looked finer than I thought he was. So it was my honor to dance with him. Let me just tell you again, he smelled soo good. He smelled like sweet cologne with a hint of lavender and afternoon rain.” He paused and looked at Madeline cause he knows she loves that kind of smell on a man.

“Mmm yummy.” They both laughed.

“Soo… I was dancing face to face with him, then he turned me around, started grabbing at my hips. Then him and I started grindi—oh my god I can’t.”

Evan started to burst out in laughter, he couldn’t keep talking about this with a straight face, not with this heavy blush. Not sure if he can continue this story without having an erection, especially not with Madeline, his boss, right next to him. He’s not the type of guy to kiss and tell, he’s too shy for that.

“Oh my god Evan you have to continue and tell me. Tell me specifically and I’ll buy you lunch for the whole week, whatever you want promise.”

Madeline was looking pretty serious with the look in her eyes, he would love free delicious lunch for a week so why not it was just the two of them for today.

“Alright Mad. Just promise me not to spill this out to no one!” Madeline widened her eye, looking so disbelieved and offended. “Oh what kind of person do you think I am, it’s like you don’t know me at all. I promise, not a word to a soul.” Madeline crossed her heart with her right index finger. “Alright, it’s settled, now continue please.”

“He and I started grinding, I was a little buzzed so I started to grind into him harder and I don’t know how long we did it for. Then he said to me ‘Damn baby you’re really good with your hips’. Things were getting really steamy, and I was really horny by that time, I’m sure we both were. Then he said ‘Why don’t we go somewhere else more private?’”

Evan sighed. “Are you really sure that you want to hear this Madeline?” She made another disbelieved look. “Of course I want to hear all of it. Our job is already boring as it is, I really need this right now. We’re friends aren’t we? I tell you weird things all the time, and I want to get to know you better Evan, not just a boss and colleague relationship.”

“Yeah right, we know each other a lot, you just want to hear all the kinky shit as much as you can Mad.”

Madeline laughed covering her mouth amusingly. “Yes that too. Come on Evan, free lunches.” She resumed her position resting on her elbows, bending over the counter with her chin on her hands. Evan were resting his hands on the counter.

“So then I led him somewhere to the back of the club, through some doors, then somehow we were in a storage room. As soon as we got inside and locked the doors. He pushed me against the door and we started making out…God his hands were amazing Mad, I still remember the feeling till now.. He pressed me against the door with his hands on my hips, I loved the pressure so much. We were still making out like teenagers in heat when we started dry humping for a bit, till he starts unbuttoning my pants, so I did the same for him. We sucked each other’s dicks for a bit.. Then… we fucked.” But Evan said the last word more like a whisper.

Madeline squinted her eyes, “Wait, what was that last word?” She already knew what that word was, she was just playing with him, trying to get him to say it more clearly, wanting to hear it from his lips.

“We fucked okay?” Evan said it louder, shamelessly. “Were you the bottom?” Madeline asked. “Yeah I was.” Madeline made a light gasp, looking mildly surprised, follows with a wide smile.

“Oh my god, yes. I kind of would’ve expected that considering how big you might look. I got a feeling. So how was it? What happened afterwards?”  
Evan made a heavy sigh, looking disappointed. Making Madeline sad for him, her eyes showing concern, she was patience giving him time to answer.

“Well when we were done, we cleaned up and went back to the dancefloor, but his friends came and practically took him away from me. I kind of remembered him telling me to wait by the bar for him. But I was stupid and a little drunk so I left. God I regretted it so much the next morning, I didn’t even get a chance to get his number or even his fucking name… His little smiles kills me, his body, his hands, his collarbones, his lips, and don’t get me started with his eyes. God they were so beautiful Mad, they’re like the color of the most beautiful ocean you can think of. I was hypnotized by those eyes, they’re endless… He was so good Mad. It’s like he knows my body for years, he knew what to do, where to touch, what to say. He was perfect, I haven’t had anyone fucked me that good for me to still feel it the next morning, I haven’t had anyone fucked me in a long time since I’m always the top.”

Madeline was feeling apologetic towards him, her eyes were understanding. “I’m glad that you had a good time, I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe you will meet him again one day, try go to that club again. Maybe you’ll run into him.”

Madeline rubbed his arms, Evan smiled. “Thanks Mad. Maybe that’ll be possible one day, if we’re meant to meet.” Evan was so thankful for Madeline, she understands him right off the bat. She made work enjoyable and less stressful, he was so grateful for her.

“Soo… what was he wearing?” Madeline trying to steer his mind out of the stump, resulting a snort out of him, which makes her heart lightened up a bit.

“Mmm, I remembered him wearing fitted jeans that showed his ass perfectly, a grey v-neck shirt tucked in his pants and a black leather jacket… He looked so good.”Evan looked at Madeline with sad puppy eyes and a pout. Madeline mirrored his expression, and a there-there pat on his shoulder.

Just then the door detector ringed. Both of them snapped out of their bubble, instantly switched on their professionalism.

“Welcome to Gieves and Ha--.” Evan froze mid greeting, his eyes widened like he just saw his grandfather’s ghost. His heart felt like it could fall out of his ass, or it was being electrocuted and beating 300 bpm. Blood rushed to his face, he didn’t realize he has stopped breathing until he felt his lung was on fire.

‘ _Well look what the devil dragged in if it’s not the devil himself._ ’ Evan starting to form cold sweat ‘ _Oh god not at work, please why God, of all places?_ ’ having a mental breakdown in his head.

Madeline looked at him confused and concerned what has gotten his tongue. She turned on her charms to the two people that walked in. A woman looked almost the same age as her dressing oh so elegantly, and a man. Maybe younger than the woman, and damn does he look ravishing. The man looked around the store, observing, his eyes scanning the shop. Evan was froze into place, he couldn’t move, standing there like an idiot, dreading the moment when his yesterday’s dream’s eyes lands on him.

When it did. The mystery man arched one of his eyebrows, and gave him that irresistible sinful smirk he remembered so well. Glaring holes into his face, blazing electricity to his eyes. “Well well.” The man said, licking his lips and biting them. ‘How dare he..’ Evan’s brain was slowly crashing, he was a complete wreck inside, fighting so hard to fight back excitement, his dick is going to betray him. The man stuck both his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. ‘God he looks so good, holy hell.’ The man was wearing a different type of jeans, it was black this time. A tight white t-shirt, which shows every muscles on his smooth torso. His hair was pushed back, and rocking blue Vans. The man was practically having sex with him with his eyes, Evan shifts his position uncomfortably from one foot to another.

“Hello! I need a breathtaking outfit for my best man here.” The woman spoke enthusiastically.

 _‘What? He have a girlfriend?’_ Evan looked confused, he looked at the woman then to his mystery man, the man smiled like he knew what he just said in his head. _‘What the hell is he smiling about?’_

“Oh I will be glad to help you with that. May I ask what kind of event this is?” Madeline said. “Oh it’s for a wedding.” The woman said happily, clinging onto the man’s arm.

 _‘He have a fiancée?!’_ Evan was hit hard with disappointment, he kind of felt like crying realizing he couldn’t have another night with this guy anymore. Part of him feeling guilty he had sex with an engaged man, how could he not have noticed a ring on the man’s finger? Oh that’s right it’s because the man was fucking him into oblivion that’s why. Now that the man has his hands in his back pockets he couldn’t confirmed it. But the woman was wearing a ring, Evan felt extremely let down.

“Is it now? Congratulations to you two’s engagement!” Madeline congratulated the two guests, Evan silently resenting her ‘Mad you idiot, don’t congratulate them!’ Evan felt like such a horrible being just for thinking that, just for a stranger that rocked his night yesterday, a delicious stranger.

The woman lets go of the arm she was hugging, “Oh god no, not with him! He’s my little brother. I dragged him here to get a suit for himself for _my_ wedding, he’s the best man.” The woman laughed, resting one of her hands on Madeline’s shoulder. They were both laughing, Madeline apologized to the both of them. Evan was dumbfounded, he felt how relieved his face looked, he felt like an idiot. The man snorted a laugh, looking away with a fist in front of his mouth to not laugh out loud.

 _‘This bitch knew, what an ass, he’s loving it right now.’_ Evan thought, giving the man a dirty look.

Now that Evan got the chance to look, the fist in front of the guy’s mouth had no ring on his left finger. Evan felt happy inside feeling a heavy weight off his heart. When he looked back at the man, he resumed looking at him with those bedroom eyes, those seductive eyes.

“Well let’s get his measurements shall we? Evan come here and lead him to the fitting room and get his measurements please.” That request from his boss was like ordering him to sell his soul to the devil and have him eaten alive. Evan slowly walked towards the guests, trying to oh so calmly be cool about it, but really there was a disaster happening in his mind right now. He can feel the man’s eyes on him, looking at the man. He was eyeing him up and down, checking out every part on his body, while fucking biting his lip.

 _‘Oh lord please help me, please give me strength.’_ Evan was getting hot, there was little mist-like sweat forming on his forehead. When he arrived next to the siblings, the mystery man had the nerve to blow cool air onto his face.

He heard the man whispered in his lowest volume so the two women couldn’t hear what he’s about to say,“Cool down baby.”

Evan clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, he gave a quick glare towards the man before introducing himself to the sister.

“Hello, my name is Evan and I will be of service to you today.” He turned on his absolute charms. Still feeling the man’s eyes, somehow he thinking it’s now on his ass.

“Hello honey, you won’t be of service for me today unfortunately, but you will be of service to my precious brother here.” Evan froze for a second, then replied as casual as possible. “Of course! He is in good hands.”

The man chuckled lowly. _‘God damn, I’m in trouble._ ’ Evan thought. “Oh I’m sure I will be in _great_ hands.” The man finally said something, looking at Evan with sex filled eyes, and a grin pulling at one corner of his lip. Evan cleared his throat and said “Follow me.”

Madeline sensed something was a little off, if these two were really strangers there wouldn’t be this heavy atmosphere between them, this tension. Madeline looked at Evan for some kind of message, steering beside Evan, and indeed there was a message. Evan talked to her with his eyes, giving eye movements, widening his eyes, mouthing ‘it’s him!’ Madeline replied with a wide eyed herself, trying to stay calm. She opened her mouth but then closed it right away, she almost gave out a loud gasp.

Evan led the man into the fitting room with his sister following, they were both talking about something to themselves in the room. Madeline grasp at his wrist and moved him to the side outside the room, mouthing to him ‘oh my god!’ Evan was panicking, afraid that the sister is going to get suspicious and finds out her brother had fucked his tailor yesterday night at a club. He tries to calmly whisper.

“Be cool! Why can’t you measure him? Why me?” Madeline is going to have fun with this, and she’s going to enjoy it. This is the best day in a long while for her.

“Because I’m your boss and I told you to, so do it.”

“Oh Honey. I need you.” The sister said. Madeline gestured her head towards the sibling and simply said, “Go.” Evan squinted his eyes at her and whispered, “I hate you.” All Madeline replied with was, a smile.

He then gathered up the measuring tape, and walk in his future doom. They were the same height, but the other man was slightly taller than Evan. He started measuring his shoulders.

“Please spread out your arms.” Then he measured wrist to wrist. They were extremely close, closer for anyone else’s comfort. The man breathed onto his face and he can smell the minty fresh breath with a hint of pineapple. _‘God I wanna kiss you so bad right now.’_ The man cracked a smile as if he knew what Evan just thought about. Evan slowly moving down to his torso, measuring his waist and hips.

 _‘If he thinks he’s so mighty, I’m gonna have my fun.’_ Evan thought, he was going to tease the man, and let him get the taste of his own meds. He starts to go on his knees, made sure his face was near the man’s crotch area. Measuring his leg, made sure his hand was nudging the man’s dick. The man swallowed and made a full force exhale. Evan was pleased with that reaction, grinning to himself.

Madeline got what Evan was trying to do, she starts to talk to the sister, hoping to distract her from looking at her brother. “Why don’t we go choose the color for your brother’s outfit? How does that sound sweetie?” Evan silently thanking Madeline, she gets him instantly.

“Yes that sounds great! Let’s go.” And with just that, they both left the room, Madeline closing the door behind her.

“So baby, are you trying to remind me what you can do on your knees?” The man said huskily,

 _‘God I never thought I would hear that voice again.’_ Evan stood up, looking smug. “Mm I don’t know, I don’t rememb—.”

Before he can finish the sentence lips were already on his, as he’s pushed against the mirror. Evan moaned into the kiss, tasting the minty pineapple, tongues were already swirling against each other, mixing each other’s saliva, lips smearing more slickness around their mouths, moving in a such satisfying rhythm. The man had his arm around Evan’s waist, pulling him closer to his body, and his other hand massaging his half hard dick. Evan jumped, knocking his head on the mirror, whimpering, trying hard to keep his voice down. The man pushed his knee between his legs, spreading it more apart.

“Did you miss me sweetheart?”

Evan had one of his hands in the man’s hair, the other arm around his shoulders, clenching, holding on. “Mm you know I did.” Evan was panting uncontrollably, turned on by the fact he’s doing this during work hours. The man unbuttoned Evan’s pants, and shoved his hand into his brief and grasp at his dick, giving it a firm squeeze. Then he started stroking in a slow pace, Evan was so pleased by that, rocking into the man’s hand, clenching his eyes shut, keeping his tone low.

“God that feel so good.” Evan tries to whisper instead of screaming.

“Yeah? You like that sweetheart?” The man started to lick his neck, giving it little bites and sucks. Evan were at the verge of shouting at this point, he’s in bliss. But then there was a knock. He snapped his eyes open, he hears the man’s sister.

“Hey, you two need to come out here so I can compare the colors and I need your opinions.” Evan thanked the Lord that she had knocked and not busted through the door, or else it would be bad news in all kinds. But on the other hand it was like the man didn’t hear anything at all, he didn’t stop his rubbing and stroking, wouldn’t stop that thing he does with his mouth. Wouldn’t let go of his embrace, it was too good. Evan doesn’t want him to stop, he want them to keep continuing, his mind was too fogged.

But then he remembered he was still on the job, he snapped back to reality and pushed the man off. Trying to fix himself up to looking decent again, tucked himself back in, fixed his hair and clothes. Hoping he covered his erection, “Coming. We’ll be right out.” Evan looked at his eye candy, seriously those candy eyes, who gave him a cute ass smile and leaned back in to plant a last quick firm kiss onto his lips then turned around fixing himself up while heading towards the door.

‘ _Fuck he’s gonna be the death of me._ ’ They both thought.

The moment the man got out the room, he was dragged to the side by his sister, pressing different kinds of grey colored jackets and ties against his body like a mother trying to make her son look good for his prom. Madeline was standing by the edge of the door, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Having an evil and amused grin plastered on her face, eye boring holes into his face. All Evan could do was to mouth 'stop' to her while walking past her. That’s all Madeline needed to see for a low giggle to come out of her.

Evan and Madeline followed to where the siblings were standing, Madeline almost cracked up by glancing at Evan seeing how disheveled he looked, especially his hair and tie. With the way he was walking, he literally looked like he got his tail between his legs. But she got fast self-control and bit her lips together.

‘Evan looks so cute!’

Madeline took deep breaths, breathing in with her nose and out with her mouth. Which is freaking Evan out more, he shot his eyes at her and mouthed, 'stop it!'

“Oh Evan dear, which one do you think that’ll fit him best? Grey silk tie with black shirt? Or black Egyptian cotton tie with white dress shirt? Or any of the combination?” The sister asked. Evan smiled and walked towards them,.

“May I?” He asked, holding out his hands asking for the ties and shirts and started comparing them next to the man’s body. He was in full concentration on choosing the best combination, but who is he kidding the man would look good in everything to be honest. But he couldn’t just say ‘He’ll look sexy in anything to me’. Then he looked at the man’s face and he's staring at him with his head tilted to the side a little bit. Evan can feel his face starting to heat up, he instantly looked away and turned his head to the sister.

“I’m leaning more towards the grey silk tie and black dress shirt. It’s very glamorous and elegant to me.” Evan said. Madeline was standing next to the sister and she made a light clapping gesture on his wrist. “Great choice Evan, I agree.”

“Yes! I was leaning more towards that option too! Great taste you have my dear, as expected. Then it’s settled, we will go with this one. What do you think lil bro?” The sister said, now all three of them have their eyes on him. “Whatever you say, your wish is my command.”

“Great! Now you go back in there and try these on, so sweet Evan can finalize anything that is needed and then we’re done!”

The sister pressed the clothes into the man’s arms and walked towards the checkout desk with Madeline. Now it was just them two guys just standing there, Evan was looking everywhere but the man’s face. He knows the man was already having his eyes on him all this time. But his eyes betrayed him and he made a quick glance. The guy was biting his own lip while looking at Evan’s lips. Evan’s heartbeat picked up triple times his normal heart rate, he clenched his jaw and swallowed. This man looked at him as if he was a piece of filet mignon dangling in front of a hungry lion.

“Oh goodness I forgot to go look for my mother’s favorite perfume, her birthday is tomorrow and I’m on a time crunch. I need to go right after checking out.”

The sister said to Madeline, clapped her hands together and turned to her brother, “Lil bro can you stay here by yourself until you’re done with the measurements and call me when you’re done? Because it’s going to take me a while picking out mom’s perfume.”

She gave her brother please puppy eyes, but Evan knew the man would happily stay. Evan knew he was officially in trouble now. “Oh I’ll happily do that for you.” The man was smiling with one corner of his mouth lifting up, that smile is going to kill him.

“That’s great, you’re such a sweetheart.”

The sister turned back to Madeline to finish up the checkout. Madeline looked up at Evan because she knows he was freaking out inside, good and bad. And she was right, he was calling out for help with his eyes, it was a 'please don’t leave me' look. But Madeline smirked at him, she was going to give him a good time, like a bonus for being a great employee for all his time working for her. Besides they were almost closing for a lunch break, so why not give her best buddy a treat with his main man today. Madeline gave Evan a wink and a discreet thumb up, Evan widened his eyes he already knew what she was going to do. He was about to say something, stop her, pretend to faint or do something. But it was too late, Madeline was faster.

“Darling I could help you find your mother the perfect perfume! My friends works at the perfume department and I could totally hook you up with some great discounts! Then we could go for a drink after that, I know a great drink, it’ll blow you mind.” Madeline showing one of her top dazzling smiles, it always worked, no fail tallied. Evan knew he was fucked, or he will be pretty soon.

“Oh honey you are so sweet! I would gladly take you up on that offer! Let’s go.”

They both gathered their bags, before they went out the door and leave Evan in the God of seduction’s hands, the sister walked up to him, “Thank you so much for helping him out, please do take care of him, he can be awkward and quiet sometimes. Hope I’ll see you again later.”

She gave him a hug, then turned to her brother, “Be nice to him okay? Cooperate, and call me when you’re done.” She then gave him a hug. “Oh I’ll be very nice to him.” The man said darkly. Evan was glaring at Madeline, tries to telepathically tell her not to leave and let him be eaten. Madeline replies were, a smirk, wink, and a thumbs up. She tries to mouth to him you’ll thank me later for this.

‘Oh I will certainly not’, Evan said in his head. The girls were both waving goodbye to them, then Madeline put up a sign informing people the store will be on a lunch break for an hour. _‘Shit, now it’s just the two of us.’_

“I’m going to try these on, care to join me? Evan.”

The man was walking back to the fitting room, Evan checking out his nice round ass. He remembers grabbing them pretty hard last night, still remember the sensation of that full squeeze. When they were fully in the room, the man locked the door. He started stripping, everything was off except for his jeans. Evan just stood frozen in his spot, watching the beginning of the short strip tease till the end.

He didn’t realize he was biting his lip the whole time, eyes are dilated and hooded. The man smiled, turning towards the three mirrors before slipping into the dress shirt. The man beckons Evan with his index finger, looking at him through the mirror, still having his shirt fully unbuttoned. The man looked like a perfect marble carved statue, he looked so toned and fit, with the delicious v line disappearing into his jeans. Evan swallowed and walked towards him.

Evan couldn’t help but to admire the guy, he looked really handsome. He haven’t seen anyone looking as good as this man does right now. With the wide broad shoulders, toned waist, defined abs, visible collarbone, and he couldn’t leave out his plump ass. Every part of his body was perfect to Evan. He just wants to lick all over. Evan can feel how perverted he looked right now. Checking out the guy from top to bottom.

The man was loving all the looks was receiving from Evan, it was turning him on in fact. Evan was shamelessly eating him up with his eyes, he doesn’t care how desperate he looked, this man is what he want right now.  
Evan was standing behind the man with his arms still crossed, looking at him through their mirror.

“Aren’t you going to help me with this?” The man said.

 _‘Oh right.’_ Evan snapped out of his spacing out session.

Evan grabbed the tie, stood in front of the man. Wrapped the tie around his neck, tucking it under the collar. Hands were stopping him from continuing. Strong, warms hands wrapping them around his wrists. Evan looked into the man’s eyes, flashback hit him hard. He remembered all the dirty things they did in the storage room, hands groping on every part of each other’s bodies. Lust were all they could see, all they could feel. He remembered the man picked up him, steadying him on a counter, rocking into him. Slow and slick, gradually changing angles, curving into quickness, then drifted to full on hard. He had been fucked good last night, so good.  
Evan recovering back to reality. He looked into the man’s eyes, they had never left his face. Those eyes have always been on him this entire time he was in the store.

“I can’t forget about last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When you left I was devastated, I was determined to find you. But here you are again, right in front of me the next day.” The man said. They were close face to face, hands on his wrist, still holding the tie.

“I can’t stop thinking about you too.”

Evan pulled the tie and caught the man’s lips. They were so delicate and silky, he doesn’t think he can get use to this feeling. Evan needed to taste that tongue again, slipping out his tongue. Licking at his lips, until he established to find that taste. They have each other’s tongues on the roof of each other’s mouths, under their tongues, the insides of their cheeks. Salivation were building up, smooching and squelching noises were heard throughout the fitting room.

The man wrapped his arms around his Evan’s waist, wrapped around it tightly. He started to step forward until Evan’s back was contacted to the mirror. The man grinded their dicks together, pushing against him as firmly as he can. Evan sighed, parted his lips, taking in breaths. The man lets go of Evan’s lips, started to kiss under his jaw, travels the kiss down his neck. Licking trails and bites.

Evan sobbed when the man grinded at the perfect angle, where he needed. He lifted his chin, trying to initiate where he needed the man to suck next. Them both panting hard making the mirror fog up, humidifying the entire room.

“Damn sweetheart, you’re so good for me.” The man moaned.The man unzipped Evan’s pants in a quickness and grasp his hard dick, and started stroking. Smearing the precum on his head.

“Ah pleas—please.” Evan whined, gripping on the man’s biceps.

“Call me Jonathan baby.” Kissing and sucking Evan’s Adam’s apple, feeling it bobbing and vibrating.

“Jon—Jonathan, I need you.. right now.” Evan sobbed.

He was grinding just as desperately, trying to find that delicious rhythm and angle. He couldn’t stand the tease anymore. Evan pulled at Jonathan’s belt, tugging it loose. Unbuttoning his jeans, slid down the zipper. The man was just as hard, precum was seen through his briefs, he was so wet. Evan grabbed ahold of it and thumbed circular motions on his head.

“Oh fuck… that’s it baby.” Jonathan groaned, thrusting into his hands. Resting his head on Evan’s shoulder. It was getting too hot in this room. They were both stroking each other slow and tight, and it was enough for them to become rock hard. Jonathan lifted his head from Evan’s shoulder and pressed a sturdy and tender kiss on his lips.

“Turn around for me love.”

Evan did as was told, he was dying of anticipation. The excitement was rushing through every vein in his body, he was on fire. Jonathan pushed Evan’s pants and briefs down onto the floor, Evan slipped them off his foot. Bending over leaning against the mirror, his heavy breathing fogging up the mirror. Jonathan nudge his feet apart, spreading his legs wider.

Jonathan hovered his left hand in front of Evan’s mouth. “Make them nice and wet for me babe.”

Evan opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Wrapping his tongue around every digit, sucking them not too strong, but slowly. Making sure they’re super wet, with his saliva dripping down those pretty fingers. His tongue lapping up extra spit in his mouth and transfers them to his babe’s fingers. Jonathan was humming into his shoulder, grounding his boner between his buttocks. Jonathan removed his fingers from Evan’s mouth and kissed his neck.

“Are you good sweetheart?” Jonathan voiced, thick with how turned on he is. Evan can feel his husky voice fluctuating through his body pressing against his back. He trembled, getting more impatient. He nodded his head, humming, eyes closed, brows scrunched.

Jonathan pressed his index and middle finger against Evan’s hole, massaging it to soften it up. Once he felt it loosened up, he pushed his fingers forward.

Evan shivers with satisfaction, knowing whose fingers those belong to. He started to exhale harder, every breath fogging the mirror, he pushed back against those fingers and wiggles his hips trying to incline to that special muscle. Jonathan’s lips never left his neck, sucking to form wet bruises. His fingers sliding and pressing all the areas inside, spreading the muscle, softening it up. Slow and languidly, taking his time. Concentrating on finding the firm muscle, once he finds something pulsating under his fingers. Jonathan smiled sinfully and pressed hard.

Evan gasped, eyes snapped opened, almost yelling Jonathan’s name. But he can’t do that, he bit back. Biting on his lips, tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Muffling his sobs with his arm on his mouth, “Shit! God… Holy. Fuck!.. Mmm.”

Evan’s legs were about to give up on him anytime soon. His stomach were doing little flutters, he was trembling out of control.  
Jonathan sees this as a signal to insert another finger, still pressing hard on the throbbing muscle, rubbing faster. Then Evan’s legs gave out on him instantly, the pleasure hit him too hard unexpectedly. But Jonathan caught him in time with his other arm, holding him up by his pelvis. Jonathan was loving this, he’s smiling into Evan’s shoulder, still rubbing firmly. Evan shouted his name, his voice echoed through the room, he’s not in his right mind at the moment.

Whimpering, moaning, sobbing into his arm. “Jonathan. Jona—please, please.. Oh God.”

Leaning his head back to rest it on Jonathan’s shoulder. Pressing himself down on those delightful fingers trying to fuck himself. Rocking into the other man’s body, trying to get the man’s fingers to go deeper, to press that delectable spot harder. He was so close to cumming.

Jonathan was finger fucking him easy and gradually, leisurely taking his sweet time teasing.

“I love it when you’re so needy for me.. Do you want it Evan baby?” Jonathan spoke beside his ear. Still pressing on that rigid spot with his three fingers while grinding himself against the bottom.

Evan was shivering uncontrollably, legs trembling, catching his breath with heavy exhale. Leaning his weight on the fogged up mirror, depending half his weight on Jonathan’s arms, the other on his shaking legs. Evan was getting so hot, streams of sweat sliding down jaw, dripping off his chin. Neck and collarbones glistening, stomach flexing, twitching cock.

Evan nodded, taking half his energy to form coherent words, “Yes yes. Please, God yes I want you.. So bad.” Biting his lip after.

Jonathan grinned, he wanted him to beg for it. Needed to know how much he’s needed. “Then beg for it.” Prodding with more pressure, scraping his blunt nails against it.

Evan banged his knees against the mirror so hard, he thought he would’ve shattered them. Gripping on Jonathan’s arm around his waist, face tilted towards the ceiling. He lost his breath for a few seconds, forgetting how to breathe, eyes rolling to the back of its sockets.

“Shit! Ple—please, Jon.. Jonathan. I want your cock, I want… you to fuck.. me. Oh God please..”

Evan tried his hardest to make sense, his line of thought was out in space, he couldn’t think clearly. All he’s thinking of is that exquisite pressure in his ass. Eyes fluttered shut, clenching tight with tears on his lashes. Chanting please.

“Good boy. I’ll give it to you good baby.”

Jonathan gave the spot a couple more prodding till he removed his fingers, smearing the remaining lubrication on his dick, spreading his trail of precum dripping down his shaft with tight strokes. Hissing out pleasure from his hand, he was extremely wet. Evan turned his head and grabbed Jonathan at the back of his neck and pulled, craving for a kiss. Their tongues touches before their lips does, rubbing and licking till their tongues were tingling with numbness.

Jonathan rubbed the head of his cock against the entrance. Devouring Evan’s moans when he pushed in slowly. Jonathan hummed into Evan’s mouth, the tightness were heavenly, having his own eyes rolling back with the heat wrapped around his cock. Steadily pushing to the hilt, he was in so deep. Evan broke the kiss with a long whine, whispering yeses. His hole contracting, trying to adjust to the size and the blissful pressure. Clenching around his dick, feeling his insides pulsating.

“God you feel so good sweetheart. You’re doing so good.” Jonathan exhaling in short puffs.

Gathering all his efforts to not cum at that moment, he would have to concentrate on something else to take his mind off the thing that will ruin his life in the future. His stomach contracting, trying to hold back the blissful burn.

Evan have both his hands on the mirror, bending over lower, arched back with legs spread. He didn’t hold back his moans anymore, but he wasn’t shouting at the top of his lungs either, still feeling paranoid that someone might be entering the store. Whimpering Jonathan’s name like his daily prayers, wiggling his hips trying to get it deeper.

“Please faster babe.”

Jonathan was ready to take Evan out of the galaxy and back.

“Brace yourself then darling.” Jonathan pulled out completely then plummeted back in the heated chasm.

They both groaned, Evan had the breath knocked out of him. Trying to take deep breaths with the cock so deep inside him. Jonathan started snapping his hips, hard and deep. One hand moved to stroke Evan’s dick, the other pressed on his stomach trying to calm him down because he was clenching way too tight, he doesn’t want to cum that soon.

“Look at yourself. Look at how lewd you are for me.” Jonathan said licking his lips.

Evan looked at his reflection and for a moment he couldn’t recognize who he was seeing, his face was completely flushed. Drenched with sweat, tears in his eyes, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, and hooded glazed eyes. Lips were plumped and bruised, seeing visible bite mark on his neck. With every hard thrust his face would react, with every deep puncture he would gasp. He was even more turned on seeing how his face could look like this, how this man could bring this out to himself. He might just found another kink to add to one of his many.

With every thrust, the cock would brush across his personal g-spot, it was too much for him, feeling that delicious burn in his balls. Bracing for his life, and the hand stroking his dick is taking him away faster. Jonathan can sense them nearing towards their peak, he grabbed one of Evan’s hand and intertwined their fingers, pressing them against the mirror.

Evan was close, he gripped the hand tighter. He was losing his mind. Moaning, he couldn’t even recognize his own voice. Trembling, legs quivering, ready to give up on him. Everything burns so good. Whining, chanting Jonathan’s name.

“Please make me cum.. Let me cum.. mmph.. You’re so good.” Evan didn’t care how shameful he sounded, how pathetic he may sound, he’s basically a slave to Jonathan’s cock by now.

“Jesus baby.. Is this how sexy you get when you want to cum?” Jonathan breathed into his shoulder, resting his lips on his bare shoulder blades.

Kissing and sucking, concentrating on chasing the blinding climb. He quickens the stroking pace on Evan’s dick, twisting and turning his wrist. Tightening his grip and loosening it, keeping up the rhythm. While thrusting hard into him. They looked in each other’s eyes through the mirror, and Jonathan’s pupils were full blow. To Evan he looked extra arousing and sensual, send that feeling straight to his dick.

Both their breathings were quickening, having short intakes of air. That delicious burn was close, their minds going blank, all they saw was white.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum baby.” Jonathan panted, groaning while he accelerate his speed. He felt like he could cry.

The heat, the tightness, the pull was too good. He never fucked anyone this perfect.

“Cum inside. Cum for me babe... Mm harder. I’m so close.” Evan tried to breathe properly or otherwise he’s going to black out.

Jonathan lets go of Evan’s hand and had a vice grip on his ass, pulling it towards his body after every hard thrust.

 

“Fuck yes.”

They’re breathing stopped for a second. Evan came hard, jolted his body forward, legs shaking out of control, arms trembling. Making a huge mess on the mirror. Jonathan groaned, hissing, panting out Evan’s name. Having a low growl deep in his throat, his head was spinning. Evan’s orgasm was still hitting him hard, breaths coming out in shudders, whining Jonathan’s name, who was still stroking his dick. Riding out his high, his hand squeezing out every last drop.

Evan feels the thick liquid warming his insides, Jonathan was still thrusting slowly into him, pulling out his climax, gradually calming down. He can feel Jonathan’s cock twitching, with cum dripping out his ass, and down his inner thighs. Jonathan let out a full exhale, coming back to Earth. Humming and kissing Evan’s neck with smooching noises. It was ticklish, Evan giggled. Feeling content and so relieved. He feels comfortable with Jonathan’s arms embracing him, kissing his neck, with a dick still in his ass. Evan sighed, breathing returned to normal. Now everything is calm, both feeling satisfied, basking in their afterglow.

“You’re fuckin’ perfect.” Jonathan whispered against his ear.

Evan smiled. “I can say the same for you.”

Jonathan pulled out, looking at how his cum comes pouring out, he can become hard from that sight, but he held back, there was not enough time. _‘Next time’._  
Evan turned around and looked Jonathan over. He was having his dress shirt still fully opened with the undid tied around his collar. Jeans and underwear around his thighs. Face glistening, sweat running down his neck, and to his entire torso, _‘he looks like a fuckin CK model’_.

“You look really sexy.” Evan said, reaching his hand out, running his fingers on the toned muscles of his stomach. It flexed to the contact of the tip of his fingers, then he pressed his hand flat on the abs and ran his hand down slowly. Jonathan smiled with just one corner of his mouth lifting up, that smug grin.

“I could say the same thing for you love.”

He grabbed Evan’s hand from his stomach and pulled. Jonathan leaned in and kissed him, sucking on his lips, it's more sweet than the previous kisses. It was such a soft, tender kiss.  
They cleaned up afterwards. Wiped everything down. Evan put on his backup outfit, Jonathan changed out of the drenched shirt, and slipped in his t-shirt. Good thing was his jeans were unsoiled, they both cleaned themselves up in the store’s bathroom. Minutes later they were fresh as new.

Jonathan held Evan’s hand. He leaned in for another kiss, it was a firm smooch, it was so sweet, he could still taste the minty pineapple on his lips. They were looking deep into each other’s eye, Jonathan can see the twinkle in Evan’s eyes. Evan can see the gleaming depth in Jonathan’s eyes.

Evan was playing with Jonathan’s knuckles with the pad of his thumb, he knew Jonathan wanted to say something so he waited and smiled.

“Will go out to dinner with me tonight?” Jonathan asked, his eyes full of hope, still glassy from the sex.

_‘So cute’._

“Of course I will.”


End file.
